Various forms of rotary motors have been provided to burn various types of fuels. In addition, some rotary motors include rotary pumps or compressors for delivering combustible air and fuel mixtures to a combustion chamber and a rotary motor for driving by the exhaust from the combustion chamber. In addition, some rotary motors of the aforementioned type include a common shaft from which rotary pumps or compressors and driven and which is driven by the rotary motor.
However, various forms of these aforementioned types of rotary engines or motors have not been constructed so as to be capable of burning various different forms of fuel in an efficient manner. Still further, some forms of these previously known motors or engines have included relatively complex structure and are subject to frequent maintenance problems.
Examples of rotary motors or engines including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,923,500, 2,845,909, 2,870,752, 3,115,124, 3,297,006, 3,363,606, 3,391,678, 3,724,427 and 3,789,809.